sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Root of All Evil
"Root of All Evil" is the third episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Melissa Blake & Donald Todd and directed by Jeffrey Hunt. It is the sixteenth episode of the series overall, and debuted on October 6, 2014. Synopsis After a bank robbery turns violent, Abbie and Ichabod embark on a hunt for a mysterious silver coin that has more power than meets the eye. Meanwhile, Captain Frank Irving is put in a position where he must choose between his family and the greater good and the Mills' sisterly bond is put to the utmost test.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20140917fox02/ Recap Ichabod and Abbie go to the asylum where Irving is being held, only to find out that his lawyer Henry Parish has barred them from seeing him. Meanwhile, Jenny has gotten out of prison thanks to Abbie, who bargained with the new sheriff so Jenny could spend the rest of her sentence doing community service. Much to Abbie's surprise, Jenny is not happy to see Abbie, in fact, she is rageful that Abbie did not tell her about her mother being killed in the asylum. After an argument between the sisters, Ichabod and Abbie learn that Henry has brought a cursed coin, one of the thirty pieces of silver given to Judas for betraying Jesus, that makes the dark side of people be revealed (which is what caused Benedict Arnold to turn against the colonists) back to the present day. After the man who has the coin is imprisoned for killing his father, the coin is taken into police custody, where Henry switches the coin with a quarter. Henry gives the coin to an unsuspecting Jenny, who now wants to kill the new sheriff because Jenny believes that she is the reason for her mother's death. Abbie and Ichabod, with the help of new ally Nick Hawley, are able to talk Jenny down, and imprison the coin in sanctified glass (where it can't affect anyone). At the end of the episode, Henry burns the bed where Katrina gave birth to him in rage. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *John Noble as Jeremy Crane Guest Starring *Matt Barr as Nick Hawley *Sakina Jaffrey as Sheriff Leena Reyes *Neil Jackson as Abraham Van Brunt Co-Starring *Surely Alvelo as Tarrytown Psych Nurse *Stephen Michael Ayers as Shopkeeper *Shaun Clay as Booking Sheriff *Scott Depoy as Priest *Kimberley Drummond as Sofie *Marc Farley as Gerry *Sean Goulding as Dave *Megan Hayes as Dana Dobbs *Joy Jacobson as Ms. Galway *Jeremy Owens as Headless Horseman *Scott Poythress as Benedict Arnold Undredited *Onira Tarés as Grace Dixon (archive footage) Trivia Title *The title references the old saying adapted from the statement by the Apostle Paul in the Bible, "The love money is the root of all evil", which means that people will do horrible and unethical things in pursuit of their love of wealth. In this case, however, it means that the silver coins are literally the root of the evil that Abbie and Ichabod face. Production Notes *First appearance of Nick Hawley. Cultural References *The episode refers to Judas, who was one of the 12 disciples of Jesus Christ before he betrayed Jesus to Pontius Pilate and the Pharisees to be executed as per payment of thirty silver coins. *The episode also refers to Benedict Arnold who was an American General during the Revolutionary War who eventually and notoriously, betrayed the Americans and became a British general and is now known as one of the most notorious traitors in American history. Body Count *Bank manager shot by Sheriff Leena Reyes. *Mr. Webster blown up by a bomb by his son David. International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 203Promo1.jpg 203Promo2.jpg 203Promo3.jpg 203Promo4.jpg 203Promo5.jpg 203Promo6.jpg 203Promo7.jpg Screencaps 203Patient.png 203Worker.png 203Woman.png 203Worker1.png 203Man.png 203Soldier.png 203Coins.png 203Coin.png 203Nick.png 203Ichabod.png 203SheriffNotes.png 203CoinInfo.png 203JennyCoin.png 203Church.png 203Dana.png 203Preist.png 203Coin1.png 203RedSoldiers.png 203HenryCard.png Soundtrack *"Hypnotized" - Fleetwood Mac Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x03 Promo "Root of All Evil" (HD) Jenny Learns What Abbie Has Been Hiding From Her Season 2 Ep. 3 SLEEPY HOLLOW Henry Issues Ichabod A Deadly Warning About The Judas Coin Season 2 Ep. 3 SLEEPY HOLLOW Henry Is One Step Ahead Of Ichabod & Abbie Season 2 Ep. 3 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod & Abbie Are Certain That Henry Is Guilty Season 2 Ep. 3 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Is A True Gleek! Season 2 Ep. 3 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes